


The Dream

by BrokenHaloSC012



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHaloSC012/pseuds/BrokenHaloSC012
Summary: Frisk wakes up in a field of flowers.
Relationships: Chara x Frisk - Relationship, Charisk - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoboldKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoboldKing/gifts).



> Heope you enjoy please leave criticism

I woke up to a field of flowers? Each golden flower glowing faintly with life. In the distance you could hear the laughter of the wind. when you looked up you could see the clouds dancing around the sun. the sun itself shinning brightly giving off a gentle warmth.

In the far distance you could see a small little house and a great big oak tree looming over it. "Greetings" someone said. I whipped around, staring at a girl a tad bit taller than me. A curious smile creeping over her face. "Who are you" she softly asks, raising her hand to shake mine. but i needed my hands to comunicate

After all this world didn't allow MY voice to be heard. 

I signed 'Hello I'm Frisk and I don't know where I am. Who might you be?' She smiled softly at me, then asking "Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Come on shake my hand I don't bite I'm Chara" I put my hands up to my mouth and make a emote of not being able to talk.

She quickly realizes her mistake and apologizes. she took a few steps forward, somehow allowing to see her more clearly for some odd reason. 

She had rosy cheek, a natural blush and not one that you have to put makeup to get, a paler skin than most caucasian people. She had a sharp nose like mine and her eyes. Her eyes, I caught myself staring at her big blood red, crimson red eyes. They were so majestic. They were beautiful. 

"Am I seriously that sexy" she flirted. I started to feel the heat of a blush rise to my cheeks, as I looked at her body. she was wearing a green sweater with a single yellow stripe, lemon and lime I thought. Her pants were a natural color for cargo pants, a mix of brown and baige. She didn't seem to wear shoes. She reminded me of myself a opposite version of myself, almost like looking in the mirror. 

I look at myself, brown pants, no shoes, a blue-ish purple-ish and magenta stripped sweater. bandages covering my right knee and left cheek. I knew I had blue eyes even though no one else could see them. I kept them shut, but open just enough to see.

I look up to see her smiling softly and kindly at me. "Now that you done checking me out. would you like to play? Come on lets play" she said laughing. I laughed as well, joining her in a chase of a butterfly.

I felt happiness, true love, that day being with her.

Even though it was just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work here hope you enjoyed


End file.
